


Amortentia

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry is running last to potion class and they are brewing Amortentia, and he blurts out that it smells like Draco's cologne? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a post I had seen on Tumblr, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. So here is the story I wrote.

It is sixth year, you would think I would be able to get up for classes on time or that someone would wake me. But nope! I had decide to take a nap at lunch time since I hadn't slept well the night before. But by the time I woke up the class was half over. I decided I would go make an appearance, at least talk to Professor Slughorn to see if I could make up today's lesson.

As I was rushing down to the dungeons, I was trying to remember what the Professor told us what we would be brewing today but nothing sound quite right. The closer to the classroom I got the more heavily it smelled like Draco's cologne. Normally I loved the smell since I had been crushing on him for years but this was a bit much. 

I opened the door, hoping that no one paid much attention. "Ah, Harry my boy, great of you to join us today!" Slughorn said loudly, but I was still confused to as why it smelled so much of the cologne.

"Sorry Professor, I had a bit of a stomach ache. But why does it smell like someone drenched the room in Malfoy's awful cologne!" I said, trying to ignore the smell as I sat my books down on the table. 

Everyone started laughing, while Ron looked like he was about to faint. "Harry, we are brewing Amortentia. The smell is based off what attracts them, so the smell is different to everyone." Hermione explained as I went red in the face.

I sat down and tried to cover my face, but snuck a look at Draco who looked shocked and wasn't making a sound. Oh Merlin, could this get any worse.  
"Well Harry, if you would stay after class we will discuss how you can make up today's potion. Now everyone back to brewing!" Slughorn said trying to get everyone back under control. Man, I just wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it.

Now everyone will know that I have a crush on Draco Malfoy, even Draco himself. Neville leaned over, "It's okay Harry. I told everyone it smelled like the flowers that Ginny always smells like when Professor Slughorn was passing around the vial he had made." Well at least I wasn't the only making fools of themself's.  
"Thanks Neville but at least Ginny wasn't here when you said it." Neville just patted my shoulder as he went back to work. Draco had risen out of his seat and went to Professor Slughorn and whispered something. 

Slughorn simply replied with, "Yes you may come back tonight and finish it. Now go down to the Hospital Wing." Draco exited the classroom with his things, as Slughorn casted a stasis charm on the potion and moved it to his offiice. 

Great I disgusted Draco so much he had to go to the Hospital Wing! The timer went telling everyone that time was up. Everyone started to ladel a sample of their potion into vials and cleaning up their work areas. When they were through everyone shuffled out the door, I had to wait until everyone was gone to talk to the Professor. 

"Well Harry since Mr. Malfoy has to come into tonight to finish his potion, you might as well come in also. This way I don't have to get the indgredients out again and yours can be grade with the rest of the classes."

"That sounds great Professor Slughorn, after dinner right?" He nodded his head. "Alright I will see you later tonight then." I walked out of the classroom to see Hermione waiting for me, but no Ron.


	2. Chapter Two

"Harry Potter, you do realize everyone now knows about your crush on Draco Malfoy, right!" I rolled my eyes, Hermione was just pointing out the obvious. Now I would also have to be in a classroom by myself with him as Slughorn will probably be in his office doing whatever.

"Yeah, I know Mione. I just hadn't consider that we would be brewing a potion that would out me like that! I didn't want everyone to know." Even though we probably discussed what potion we would brew today in our last class and Hermione will probably remind me of it.

We proceed to walk back to the dorms, since potions was the last class of the day. "Slughorn when over the basic discussion of it last week Harry!" I nodded hoping this lecture would be over soon. "What are you going to do about it now though?" 

"Well since I have to go in and brew my potion tonight, I may confront Malfoy then to talk about it. Or at least see if he will talk to me about it somewhere else at a more appopriate time." She nodded her head.

"And if he rejects you?" My stomach fell at the notion of him rejecting me, but I knew it was a huge possibility.

"Well then maybe I can finally move on, and find someone who truly cares for me." I said, shrugging. I could hope for the best answer but knowing my luck it will be that he truly hates my guts. Hermione simply rubbed my shoulder showing her support. "So what did Ron have to say about this?" 

I had already told Hermione and Luna about my crush on Draco, but that was about it. I knew that the less people who knew the better. Also had no idea on how other people, namely Ron, would react to such news. So the idea of them not knowing seemed better. But now Ron and the other know so now I have to deal with it. 

"Well he was shocked, and slightly disturbed that you have a crush on Malfoy but that's about it. Apparently Ron's brother Charlie is gay, so he has no problem with that part. But he wouldn't stop going on about 'The ferret, the amazing bouncing ferret!' Really it was quite funny to hear." 

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him being pissed off or anything of the sort about me being gay. He may still blow up about the Malfoy part, hopefully not though. Ginny, will be crushed though. Maybe Neville can sweep her off her feet at least. Or Dean again." I ramble trying not think about tonight. 

"Well Ginny may be crushed but at least she can move on now. I don't see how she couldn't have known that you weren't interested at this point." Hermione shook her head, she has been hinting to Ginny forever now that I wasn't intersted but the girl wouldn't get it through her head. "We also are suppose to write an an essay about the dangers of the Amortentia potion, and we also have to answer if we think this potion should be banned or not. I will go over the specifics when we get back to the dorm, and then we can immediately start working on it."

I groaned at the thought of doing homework right now, but at least it would keep me from thinking about tonight so much. Ron didn't say anything about Draco when we got to the common room but I could see people pointing and whispering. 

We sat down on the couches and worked on homework until it was time for dinner, "So mate after dinner do you want to play some chess or something fun?" Ron asked as we were walking.

"I would Ron but I have to go and brew my Amortentia potion for Slughorn after dinner." He just nodded his head.

"Hey isn't that when the Ferret has to go and finish his?" I just nodded my head. "Well are you going to talk to him?"

"I am not sure Ron. I want to but I don't know how he will react." Ron just clapped my shoulder. We sat down and Dumbledore made nightly announcements and then the food showed up on the table as usual.

I wasn't very hungry but I ate just so there were no hunger problems later. I saw Draco from across the hall, he was staring at me. But there was no emotion in his stare that was a bit unnerving. I hope he doesn't hex me for this.

I finished eating, but sat in the hall talking with everyone until I saw Professor Slughorn get up and walk out of the Great Hall. I decided I best get this over with, and said goodbye to everyone. Some wished me luck and others just said bye.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter, I plan on writing 3 to 4 chapters. Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
